User talk:1234567jack
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Jamila.jpeg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Jtomlin1uk (talk) 21:21, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Categories Please don't forget to add categories to pages when creating them. --Jtomlin1uk (talk) 20:49, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Who lives where - 2014 Hi there. Would you please reinstate all of the information you've removed from this section of the page? this reflects who has lived where throughout the course of the whole year - not just at this point in time. Thank-you. Karen2310 (talk) 17:54, November 5, 2014 (UTC) :I've just reversed the changes. This page now reflects all the other 53 year pages. Please don't make large changes to the formatting of any pages unless you check if they are in line with similar pages. Thank you.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 22:22, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Re:Gavin Rodwell's address I remember thinking the same thing when I actually saw the episode. We also have references to "Chepstow Road" on the wiki. I'll try and get some clarification on this first. Cheers --Karen2310 (talk) 16:55, December 15, 2014 (UTC) :Probably safest to go with what was actually seen on-screen at the present time.... Karen2310 (talk) 18:13, December 15, 2014 (UTC) Places images I've amended the image on the page for 19a Rosamund Street to one which we already had in this file: Category:1982 set images. Please use these from now on - for one thing, they don't show other people photographing the set!--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 19:13, December 15, 2014 (UTC) Updates Jack, As Karen hasn't said this, I will: to update a page with number of appearances (Gavin Rodwell's) when you can see for yourself that Karen is currently undergoing the tedious fortnightly task of doing ALL of the necessary pages according to a tried and tested process of hers is just plain rude. A check on the history of that page will show that Karen last updated it on 16/12/14 when she did every other regular character at the same time so why do you think she needed you to step in now? For the record, she prepares the stats outside of the site so that she's ready to go through this long process with speed and accuracy when the time comes. Honestly, I sometimes feel like a piece of carrion with vultures floating overhead ready to descend and tear at whatever's left behind with some of you lot. You seem eager to contribute: have a look here: http://coronationstreet.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WantedPages - that lists over 7000 pages that the site currently needs creating (put a "1" in the "Exclude titles" field, press go and you get the full list.) Lots of actor pages where all of our info comes from the rest of the web (IMDB, actors' own websites, agent's websites) are good ones to do - why not create some of those?--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 18:06, January 1, 2015 (UTC) Episodes Thanks for pointing that out, I've updated it. David (talk) 21:54, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Actor pages No, because by inference they are in the real world. That's actually a template that I don't like as some articles (places for instance) are set in both the real world and the fictional world, such as Blackpool. I might raise the issue on the forum pages. Can I give you a few tips about the actor pages? *1) Give the name of the actor in bold and their other appearances in italics. *2) I think it helps the flow of the sentence to say the month and year in which they appeared as one link, e.g. January 2014, not January, 2014. *3) When you're at the start of your blank page, click on "My tools" at the base of the page and then "What links here". This shows all of the episodes that individual appeared in. Now, for Claire King that's not an issue as she's only ever played one part but for some other actors they may have played more than one role in Corrie. If they've played two, then just add them into the sentence you are writing but if they've played three or more I think it looks better to list them, as we have on the page for Ann Aris. Remember to add the category "Actors who have played multiple roles" if they have done so. (you may find some actor pages where they aren't listed in this way. They're some of our older pages and need changing. Feel free to do so.) *4) When googling the actor, search under IMDB but also, if they're not well known, under their name and "actor" as well in the search box. Sometimes you'll find agents' pages with a lot of details and sometimes the actor has created their own website. Don't just rely on IMDB or wikipedia - also don't just copy the latter's text, try and make it original. Beware of american actors with the same name and be aware that some actors may have changed their profression in recent years. I came across one recently who is now an author - dig deep!! If you can't find a single other role or reference, feel free to say "This would appear to be their only credited role". Quite a few Corrie actors have been extras and "promoted" to a speaking part as a one off. *5) Don't forget the defaultsort (If you click on edit on Ann Aris's page you'll see this at the base of her entry) It's vital for having the category pages in alphabetical order. *6) If you see we've changed one of your entries, have a look at it and see why and follow that convention from now onwards. *7) Don't be afraid to ask if you have any other questions. Good luck! John --Jtomlin1uk (talk) 19:21, January 4, 2015 (UTC) On this day When I need assistance with the On This Day page, you can be sure I'll ask for it.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 08:21, January 12, 2015 (UTC) Bessie Street A good spot - I've moved the protection from the page so you can make changes yourself.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 09:31, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Typo Thanks for that. I've also reduced the level of protection to registered users.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 10:57, May 29, 2015 (UTC) Johnny Connor The information came from Episode 8811 (6th January 2016) and if you read the whole synopsis, you'll see that Kate ordered her father to move out of the flat. He's obviously moved back in at some point - which hasn't been mentioned - but my guess is it would have been pretty recently (ie. Since Kate ordered Caz to leave). Karen2310 (talk) 19:29, July 22, 2016 (UTC) Nathan Curtis Hi Jack, I've been wondering about this one myself and at the moment want to see how it plays out as regards future appearances. Others may disagree!--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 07:41, July 28, 2017 (UTC) Dirk and others Hi 1234567jack, yes sorry that image will be deleted. There shouldn't be any unused images. David (talk) 11:16, August 31, 2017 (UTC) Carla Hi and thanks for the message. Yep, all references should be to Connor. Good spot!--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 13:37, December 10, 2017 (UTC)